


【扉泉】【倒计时之一】《尾兽任务》

by Bluewood



Series: 【扉泉】《倒计时系列》 [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: In the mission to capture the nine-tailed beast, tobirama and Izuna met.一次尾兽的任务中，幼小的扉间和泉奈相遇了。
Relationships: Senju Butsuma & Uchiha Tajima, Senju Hashirama & Senju Itama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Kawarama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Itama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Kawarama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Naka, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Naori, Uchiha Naka/Uchiha Naori, 扉イズ - Relationship
Series: 【扉泉】《倒计时系列》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. 1、漩涡的封印任务

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 扉泉柱斑——本文为原作向的扉泉故事，柱间与斑的关系同原作一样（闪瞎眼的恋爱）作为背景板。  
> 本故事狗血慎入，如若在食用中无法接受请点叉（因为可能和你心中的泉奈并不一样，不是傻白甜，慎入）。  
> 本篇没有重要预警。  
> 简介：  
> 本篇故事发生的时间大约是扉泉五六岁左右，柱斑大约七八岁（断断续续偷摸约会中）。  
> 满篇flag。

1、漩涡的封印任务

忍者氏族，除了被各自金主雇佣作战，有时会被委托处理怪物作乱的任务。大多时候，这些任务都会委托给远近闻名但神秘不已的涡之国忍者漩涡氏。

作为远亲，漩涡氏族的长老漩涡芦名*因各种事务路过千手族地时总会来简短拜访，历任族长都会亲自接待。

千手的孩子们最期待芦名爷爷的到来，他会给他们带很多好吃的土产。板间和刚刚会到处跑的瓦间在一起，而哥哥柱间会举着篮子跑在一群小伙伴前面。

幼小的扉间则对大人们的谈话很感兴趣，那些言辞中总是有那么一股剑拔弩张的味道。

“……佛间啊，你就不再考虑一下吗……”

“……这里可不比你们的小岛*，千手一族绝不妥协，”父亲千手佛间、也是千手氏族的族长毫不留情地回绝道，“在消灭所有敌人之前——”

“佛间，这里还有小孩子呢，”芦名揉了揉小扉间银白的短发，“是叫扉间吧？你都长这么高了，上次来你还不会说话呢。”

“芦名爷爷，你又要对付怪物？”只有五岁的千手扉间挥舞着手臂，“我也想看怪兽！上次你就带哥哥去了，这次我也要看大怪兽！”

扉间没忘记哥哥给他讲的奇异故事。

“——扉间还太小了，父亲，芦名爷爷，”哥哥柱间跑过来，抓着他的衣服笑道，“下次再让扉间……”

“嗯、确实。”芦名点头赞同。

“不，这次扉间也去，”身为族长的父亲佛间睁开了双眼，“可能会碰上那些该死的家伙，让他们长见识也不错。”

拉着他的手抽搐了一下，柱间的脸色变得煞白。

幼小的扉间当然明白哥哥的心思，却还是一面顺从地应着父亲，一面推开柱间的手，顺便踢了对方一脚，“大哥真差劲。”

究竟什么时候才能不把他当孩子？

柱间有时会给他们兄弟几个讲怪物的奇异事件，却忽略这些故事中细节。他当然猜得到哥哥充满幻想的各种故事背后会有血腥的一面，包括父亲口中“该死的家伙们”指的是谁。

一同出发的千手扉间理所应当被安排由当地村民组成的队伍最后。

*小岛指涡之国。当时涡之国已经建立了，涡潮村也建立了。

***

虽说已经见过忍者的伤势和抬回的尸体，但扉间并未见过如此实力悬殊的战斗。

……倒不如说是完全将他自以为成长的认知敲碎的冲击。

一同与漩涡氏族队伍前往的还有千手族内的一些忍者，在去时还有说有笑，当他们被那庞大而凶猛的狐形怪物抛向空中时，扉间对他们最后的印象是划破夜空的惨叫。

而兄长柱间应该在更前面的队伍中，这样的破坏力让人无法想像先头队伍遭遇了什么。

扉间跟着的村民队伍似乎遭到其他忍者的袭击，还没等双方接刃，那巨大的狐形猛兽带着排山倒海的气势从天而降，嘶吼着两爪击碎土石，巨大的冲击碎山裂湖，大地陷落，狐形怪兽脚下的人们随着地面崩塌一同落入裂谷。

满月似乎让怪兽的力量更加强大，魔物之力轻易将正片山地撕裂，人们惨叫着坠入谷底。作为千手一族的忍者后代，千手扉间没让自己像村民一样摔死已经尽力了。

有些村民措手不及，在谷底摔得稀碎，大部分人在尖叫和呻吟，忍者们则靠着查克拉勉强保全自身。

人们还在凄惨地挣扎时，整个山谷骇人地抖了一下，紧接着，那怪兽似乎嗅到人气，跟着窜入山谷，发狂地用爪子扒开更窄的夹缝试图袭击人群。

“……怪物、怪物来了！……”

“……救命啊……”

“……九尾是我们的……看招！……”

“……火！快用火烧它！……”

“……放箭！放箭！！……”

“……我的腿！……”

混乱的尖叫中，通体火红的妖狐将黑暗的谷底映亮，即使幸存者中大半都是忍者，面对如此庞大的魔物同样心生胆怯。

这不是普通的巨兽，一路上扉间学到不少——在这个世界上，有种怪物与通常的巨兽怪物不同，它们是形态的查克拉集合物，漩涡芦名称其为尾兽。

而遇到尾兽应对的办法只有一个。

男孩起身向裂谷更深处奔跑。

忍者中不乏勇者，纷纷抛出忍具或是使用忍术。

银发男孩在人群里横冲直撞——扉间不指望有谁能从天而降做出降妖伏魔的壮举。

虽然忍者的战斗力并不以人数多少取胜，靠着查克拉和忍术，精英们经常以一敌百——但纵有如此神力加身，在这种恐怖的怪物面前，怎样都显得捉襟见肘。

“……干掉它！……”

“……风遁！”

“……我缠住他了！我的查克拉——”

扉间听到了锁链的声音。

啊啊，应该是漩涡一族的忍者。

他没有停下脚步，名为九尾的狐形妖兽大幅挣扎，两边碎石跟着坠入谷底，落石如雨点般打在身上。

“……混蛋，为什么无效……”

“……攻击——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“……黑木*！”

“胆小鬼，看我的，火遁——”

逐渐变大的落石砸中了一些正在发动忍术的忍者。

拜平日训练所赐，扉间在逃跑时大致能觉察到危险之处，他接连躲过几个巨石坠落的地点，摔在地上。

九尾的气息却越撵越近，他身旁的忍者口吐火焰，击碎落下的巨石。

泥土和碎石不断落在身上，扉间险些被埋起来，靠着身后的火焰的光亮，这才看到他面前有个同样黑乎乎蠕动的影子。他身后的人在保护这个孩子，对方被细碎土石快要淹没的孩子发出几声尖叫。

九尾的嘶吼尾随而至，扉间来不及多想从浮灰中拉起那影子，以最快速度冲了出去。

紧接着阴冷的风扑过去，九尾一爪将他们身后的火焰拍碎。

“……鹰司哥*！……”

扉间只隐约听到旁边的孩子在哭喊，随着裂谷的崩塌，越来越多的碎石和泥土跌落。在外活着的忍者们全数向裂谷深处逃去，与之相比，幼小的扉间脚程根本没那么快，加之手上拽着一个尖叫的拖油瓶，在这种灾难面前，作为小孩的他们根本没有存活率。

泥土像瀑布一样倾泻直下，地面已无可下脚的地方。

“……鹰司哥！黑木哥！！”

扉间听到旁边的孩子仍旧在哭。

虽说亲人在面前被杀无论是谁都会很痛苦，但这个时刻扉间已经没时间去同情对方了。

“别哭了快跑！”

他拉起那孩子的胳膊拼尽全力将对方甩了出去。

接着土石将他彻底淹没了。

带着尖叫、哭泣和混乱的塌方，这便是扉间记得的最后一件事。

*漩涡芦名うずまきアスナ：漩涡一族的长老，虽然公式书上写着享年67岁，但本文中就是个老爷爷，不要深究。

漩涡一族的脾气稍稍有些暴躁（出自tv468）。

*鹰司、黑木、妙高：族长宇智波田岛其余的三个次子们。名字摘自北信五岳和户隐联峰山名的变体。


	2. 百手战

**2、百手战**

“……醒醒。”

伴随着四周的嘈杂、身体的疼痛和四下弥散的血腥味是密不透风的黑暗，他下意识揉揉眼睛，没有任何改变。

他发现自己正枕在柔软的东西上面，刚想支起另一只手时，手是被攥住的。

有一只手在拍他的脸。

“喂，快醒来。”那个声音在他的耳边说道。

看不到。

扉间又揉了揉眼睛。

眼前仍然黑暗一片，好在并未受更严重的伤。

起先，扉间以为是自己的眼睛出了问题——如果是撞到头的话会有一定几率致盲，那也是没办法的事情。但他的头并不像有伤的感觉，找回其余四感之后，男孩才意识到攥住他的手、并且枕着的腿来自同一人。

不难推测他被谁救出。千手扉间一把捞中对方的后脑一愣，突然意识到对方是谁。

“你是那个……拖油瓶？”

紧接着扉间的脸被一把按住，呼吸近在咫尺。

“闭嘴，”对方悄声道，“嘘——”

扉间这才发觉四周杂乱的声音是从何而来。

兵刃相见的刺耳声与金属划出的火花在黑暗中持续着。

他终于意识到，并非自己失明，而是被困在一个偌大的山洞里，不，说山洞并不准确，地面不时的抖动告诉扉间，事情没那么简单。

“……九尾是我们的！……”

“……是相良*的人杀死他！杀死他们！……”

“……我风魔*一族……绝不认输！……”

不止一人在战斗。

扉间起身慢慢地顺着对方的手臂扶上肩，对方与自己身形相仿，腰挺得笔直。

是个武家出身的孩子。

“我们被埋在这里了？”扉间拂去对方脸上的沙土，摸索着靠近耳边压低了声音。

“……更糟糕，”那孩子轻声答道，“其余忍者都在这里了。”

“有相良的人，还有风魔的人……嗯，”扉间歪着头分析道，“他们是来抢九尾的？”

“不止他们两族。”

知道尾兽，也知晓忍者氏族，说不定是哪个落单的忍者后代。

千手扉间的小心思不由自主会滑向对方。

“……如果不是你们破坏，芦名大人怎么可能失手！——”

“……九尾是我们宇智波的——”

不时的谩骂声混杂着激烈的交战将黑暗点亮，那轮廓将对方的轮廓勉强映亮——是个和自己差不多大的孩子。

“陷入这种境地还要战斗，大人们太冲动了。”扉间有些泄气，“宁愿搞成百手战也不想方法逃出去——”

“因为知道了对方的姓氏，打起来也在意料之中吧，”对方接过话头，“抱着‘先杀死对方，之后总能出去’的念头，真不知道是谁更幼稚。”

“我赞同。”

内心深处的某个地方一连串微小的悸动。扉间望向声音的地方——第一次，有人似乎知道他在想什么。

被堵死的裂谷里回荡着忍者们的怒吼。

究竟有多少部族搅进这次的战斗？

扉间原以为要提防的只是父亲口中的‘坏家伙们’。

“能起来吗，你好像在流血。”扉间依然摸索着，生怕引起注意，“这里不能待下去了，快起来——”

“不用了，”对方语塞，“你……呃……”

扉间攥住对方的手腕，使劲嗅了嗅，慢慢移动手指，对方的脸蛋上有血的味道。

对方身体一颤，立刻拍掉他的手。

“果然是眼睛，现在就算睁开眼睛也没用，这里根本看不见，”扉间一把捧起对方的脸，使劲吸了吸鼻子，接着把手在扯破的裤子上使劲蹭了蹭，覆在对方双眼上，模仿起哥哥的样子探查伤口。

“总之先止血——”

“别——”

查克拉的绿光只一闪现，一个带着气流的巨型物体从背后呼啸而来。

金属嵌入了他们脑后的土壁。

扉间被那孩子扑倒——他们被发现了。

在这个世界上，忍者之间的能力和武力差距有时会非常悬殊，甚至不在同一个等级差上，所以战力并不能用一人或几人简单计算。这种百手战式的比拼结果造成了更加危险的局面——从中活下来的忍者大约都是精英。

当然，战力也在精英级别。

面对两条幼小的漏网之鱼，再来随便什么一招，就能轻易将他们像虫子一样摁死。

从金属声判断似乎是某种忍具，若是风魔一族的话——

“……是风魔一族的手里剑术。”

对于擅长多向攻击的风魔一族，他们没法避开所有手里剑的路程。

“我们逃不掉，”扉间双脚发软，“除非……”

除非其中一个作为诱饵掩护另一个，在战力悬殊的境遇下生还的几率会稍有提升。

“我做掩护，”对方推了一把扉间，“你逃到对面的裂缝里，兴许还能活下去。记住，正对面。”

“可是——”

另一声巨响掀起他们之间的土石，又有什么忍具对着他们抛来，金属和石头擦起的火花反而引起了其他忍者的注意。

“喂！”扉间不觉惊呼出来。

“不是眼睛，是脚扭了，我只会拖后腿而已，”对方嘶哑地喊道，“我还能看到，所以——”

在惊异之中，那个孩子发出了一道用火焰灼烧出的光亮。

“你救了我，”他捡起一支苦无，那苦无在手里显得又大又沉，“所以我希望你能逃出去！”

——仅有五岁半的宇智波泉奈是真心这样想的。

在任务中跟着兄长们的泉奈亲眼目睹了兄弟们接死在尾兽攻击下，之后意外被从旁插手的孩子救出。

哥哥们曾经教导过，如若以性命相救，宇智波必拼死相报。

从自己哥哥们保护的羽翼中跌落的雏鸟摇摇晃晃扑腾着翅膀，学着兄长的模样张开瘦弱的羽翼试图保护他人。

宇智波一族的血脉给了泉奈最好的眼睛，他能在黑暗中清楚地看到忍者们手中注入查克拉的兵器，风魔手里剑的攻击路径没有死角，在这种幸存率为零的严酷情形之下，如果有一人成功吸引到攻击，那么另一方有可能幸存。

“你也是……忍者？”扉间怔住了，微弱的金属声呼啸而至，闭着眼都能听出是忍者暗器回旋的声音。

“白痴，快跑！避开左边！”旁边孩子的尖叫显得惊慌失措。

随着金属的声音愈发临近，一瞬间发出机关残响。

那势头将泉奈吓到哑口无言，原本四个回旋在空中的巨型手里剑突然分裂成数十片向这边飞来。

“少装大人！”

就在泉奈脑海一片空白之时，那个孩子循声而近——千手扉间改变主意决定赌一把，他的大脑同样一片空白，闷头直冲过去一把扛起对方就跑，仿佛身体不由自主动了起来，凭借对声音的分辨，尽力躲开忍具攻击，金属声音带着土石和火花在脚边飞溅起。千手的小鬼头左突右闪在凹凸崎岖的土石地面奔跑，身后无论是岩壁还是地面都因忍具的攻击而震颤。

“你真是讨厌，”泉奈锤了一拳对方的后背，“这种情况下一个人逃走存活率更大！”

“和我想得一样，可是啊，”仗着看不到，一向不喜欢吐露真心的千手小孩打断道，“你若是死了，就没人陪我说话了！”

“哎——”被扛着的小泉奈一愣。

“所以那个声音是手里剑？”

“你看不见吗，”泉奈倒挂在对方的肩膀上闷声应道，“是风魔一族的影风车手里剑之术。”

“这么黑的地方谁能看到啊，对方胡乱攻击也是因为看不见吧，”扉间边说边跑，“想靠无差别攻击打中我还早着呢。”

“你居然看不到——”也就是说，这里似乎只有泉奈能看到一些查克拉的影子，“你左边！”

看不见也能在这种地面上狂奔也就是说……这个小鬼也是忍者？

泉奈直勾勾地盯着后面，尽可能在视野范围内看到战斗的动向——百手战并未因他们而停止或有所改变。

刚刚的攻击只能算其他忍者攻击之余的顺带佯攻，甚至连佯攻都不算，只是攻击空档的试探。

空中因发动忍术交错着各种形态的查克拉，泉奈瞪大了眼睛，看着头顶的黑暗中缓缓展开了术式。而术式附近又是一阵伴随着惨叫的刀光剑影，温热的血雨闷头浇下。

扛着着泉奈的孩子敏捷地转向右边奔逃，躲过了另一名忍者抛出的苦无。

“可恶，完全看不到！”扉间脚下险些打滑，“……你不是眼睛疼吗？”

“眼睛疼不代表看不见啊，你这个笨蛋，”泉奈急躁地锤了一下对方的后背，“上面！”

忍具从他们头顶飞过。

而最上面的术式发动了，查克拉的光芒一闪，从中咆哮着钻出了什么东西。不仅是他们两个，在黑暗中所有活动的人忍者都注意到了。

“那是什么啊？！”身下的孩子忍不住问道。

“不知道！”

泉奈看得并不十分清楚，但从发出的咆哮足以判断出是某种怪兽。

“感觉是个大家伙，”扉间稍稍停顿焦急地四下摸索方向，“他们一定通灵了什么。”

忍者之中有收服动物或与动物签订契约后的召唤它们忍术，通灵术。尤其在抓捕九尾这种怪物的任务中，除了漩涡一族的封印术，其余氏族大多会选择用各自族群收服的怪兽应战。

而此时此刻在黑暗中咆哮的魔物，小宇智波看清那是真么的时候，就连声音都跟着打了结，“快、快走啊，别停下！”说着他重重锤了对方一拳，“快跑！！！”

是土龙*，有人通灵出了魔物土龙。虽然怕水，但在土中就像鱼得水、鸟得风，是擅长土遁的忍者梦寐以求的武器。

并且，书上曾经记载，感官及其敏锐。

头顶的术式炸开，庞大的长型轮廓盘旋在空中，数股分裂的查克拉影子在黑暗空间内横冲直撞。忍者们蜂拥而上，一时间，人类与怪兽的血肉纷纷倾泻而下，整个空间似乎都跟着翻搅开来，上下强震。

谁都不会在意有两名小鬼穿过山体间的空洞，艰难地向另一头跑去。

伴着更加激烈的攻击和怒吼，黑影窜入土石之下，迅速消失了。

“是土遁术吗？”

“那家伙注意到了，它从右边来了！”

地面的碎石中弹出暗器，千手扉间似乎感知到危险，下意识就想转身防御，泉奈用手中的苦无挡了回去，并且一巴掌拍中对方的脑袋，“你别管身后！”

“可我不想最后只剩下两条腿——”

“你闭嘴——跑，还差最后一点，跑啊！！”强压下回嘴的冲动，宇智波的孩子抬头望着头顶织成网状的起爆符僵硬地抖了一下。

地面猛然窜出的怪异忍兽，似是从地面钻出数条连在一起的巨型蜈蚣，冲破头顶的结界。

“到底是什么东西啊！”

“你最好别看到，”望着眼前的景象，泉奈尖叫出声，“裂缝在你的左边一点，快！！”

接二连三的打斗声与惨叫声，以及直逼而来的奇异声音让狂奔在前的毛头小鬼感觉愈发不祥。

千手扉间感觉到对方抓紧了自己的肩膀，某种意义上来说，黑暗屏蔽视觉后救了他们一命——让他能冷静下来向前突进。

的确，父亲曾经自豪地说过千手家的忍者即使受伤也能扛着同伴再战七天七夜*，但父亲似乎并未告诉他一个千手的幼子扛着同伴能否逃出生天。

扉间感到身后有什么爆炸了，周围的嘈杂令他有些眩晕。

当他开始摸索落石的岩壁，他能感觉到身后有什么凶恶的东西尾随而至，像某种恶兽一般追赶撕咬着他们的后背。

一连串刺耳的刮擦声。

他肩上的孩子竭尽全力截住那个物体，那力道险些推倒他们两个。

扉间听到了对方沉重的呼吸和身后的金属声。

一股猛力险些将扉间撞倒。

“……给我——停下——！！！”对方从牙缝中挤出一声叫喊。

他得相信对方，自己集中精神闷头寻找附近的缝隙。

那金属声几乎到了耳边，扉间的背后亮起了擦出的火花。

微光乍现，他找到了裂缝。那条裂缝确实非常小，仅仅够两个孩子爬进去，扉间扛着对方钻进去的瞬间，截击用的苦无发出崩断的声音，某种东西撞在岩壁上剧烈轰响。

扉间果断将肩上的孩子甩到前面用身体盖住，碎石不断地落到他的背上。

“还好吗？！”扉间盲目地摸着对方汗湿的脑袋，生怕在最后一刻被砍掉而前功尽弃。

“……差一点。”对方惊魂未定，反射般搂住扉间的脖子。

岩缝外面响起了接连不断地爆炸声，最后的叫骂声终于在愈演愈烈的爆炸中也变成惨叫，持续不断的地震和崩塌混合着忍者们的悲鸣排山倒海而来，成为一场噩梦。

这场百手战一开始就没有赢家。

扉间和他怀里的伙伴拼尽全力终于顺利弃权了。

土石激起的气流将他们从裂缝里吹了出去，堵死所有缝隙。

石壁发出碎裂的崩塌之声， 整个山体在摇摇欲坠中颠簸震颤。

两个孩子紧紧抱在一起等待塌陷停止。不知过了多久，确定不再塌方之后，扉间才抖掉几乎将他们埋没的泥土和浮砂，将怀中的孩子从地上拔出来。

显然，他们不是第一个注意到这个缝隙的人，空气中弥散着难闻的血腥味以及脚边随处能踩到的残肢告诉他们这里同样有过惨烈的战斗。

每当扉间觉得再没有比这更糟糕的情况时，总会有更糟的：除了没有一丝光亮外，脚下被绊倒的尸体告诉他们这并非是某个出口，而是更加深入山体中的洞穴。

他们被彻底困住了。

*百手战：原意为一百个勇士参加的无限制格斗存活比赛，最终存活者胜出。引申意为存活战。

*相良忍军：本文捏他。活跃于日本战国时代肥后国的忍者组织。

*风魔一族：本文捏他。风魔（ふうま）是以风魔小太郎为首的相州忍者，足柄山中的忍者集团。仕于后北条氏，与受雇于各大名的伊贺者、甲贺者战斗，在幕后支持早云至氏直的北条五代之隆盛。

*土龙：日本传说中的生物。本文做通灵兽，介于蜈蚣与蚯蚓外形之间。

*千手忍者战力：借鉴自日暮的同人本《幽光射于庭》，扉间聚聚说过千手一族可以在七天不吃不喝的情况下扛着同伴战斗到最后的（哈哈），本文已经属于二设或者较为夸张的说法了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 希望自己脑子够快能在大纲有丝分裂之前填好。被别人吐槽说你再这样下去就变成硬盘文了23333  
> 啊，泉奈和扉间快点长大，长大了就可以背着哥哥们搞事情了。  
> 我是带着“希望他们在自己的宿命到来之前，能像哥哥们一样在一起多几回冒险”的愿望去写的，果然小时候还是很想看他们超级坦率一回。  
> 另外我认为的泉奈是非常懂事聪明的样子，这两个小孩反而会努力装大人。而且还希望他们两个互相成长得足够强。  
> 真心感谢所有能带扉泉cp玩的哥哥组们（你们真的都是好人TAT），弟弟组实在太不容易了，多数时候只能在各种套件之间夹缝出镜23333  
> 扉泉这对由于出场少以及缺失了一半，什么形态都有，希望对本文宽容。  
> 虽这是个系列，但毅力不够的话可能会坑。


	3. 3、约定

3、约定

“周围情况如何？”

“……”

千手扉间，指责过前辈们术式的不足，也发现过卷轴上理论的漏洞，他爱读书，回答过各种各样的问题，如今，却被这样一个简单的问题难倒了。

尤其是答案很残酷的时候。

贴着岩洞石壁绕圈调查的扉间摸索回那个孩子所在的地方，面对提问，他不想回答，也不想说什么大话。

“……是……没救了吗。”对方笃定说道。

“没那回事，”扉间试图打起精神，“现在最重要的是你脚上的伤——”

“你才不是那种只会傻等的人吧，像个笨蛋一样，”泉奈一把拉住对方的手腕，即使蒙蔽视线，依然能从话语分辨出对方的情绪，“告诉我情况到底怎样，你明明……”

下面没有一丝声音，他们两个人的声音被空洞放大了。

扉间顿了顿，认命地叹了口气，轻轻摸上对方的脚踝。

“……是这里吗？”

“好痛！”

“抱歉，忍着点，我只会止血。”扉间学着兄长教习的忍术，掌中逐渐浮现出淡绿色的光芒。

驱使查克拉激发细胞再生，便能修复伤口，甚至断臂接骨。

兄长柱间学得很快，还自创了几种修复伤口的招数，小小年纪便展现出极高的医疗天赋——可惜他并非兄长那样，只是个普通的孩子，紧要关头痛恨自己只学到些许皮毛。

那光芒微弱至极，勉强照亮小腿的小片肌肤，扉间只能看到对方模糊的轮廓，但他能感受到对方锋利的目光。

“……我们周围大约有三丈[1]，这个山洞约有一亩[1]大，”扉间慢慢说道，“不知道有多深，但是……”

确定不出血之后，扉间小心翼翼地拆下对方小腿上磨烂的绑带，摸了摸自己同样褴褛的衣衫，最终拆下腰间唯一完整的绷带[2]换上。

泉奈将几块石子扔了出去，从头顶上方传来些许空响便再无回音。

“听上去很高，”泉奈仔细分辨着声音，“你……可以感知到周围不是吗？”

“我们应该被困在更里面的地方，”扉间顺着对方的脚踝向上用手探测其他伤口，“空气没有变化，没有光——这里是密封的。”

“也不能点火。”泉奈扒拉着地上的石头，使劲吸了吸鼻子，有些沮丧。

“怎么？”扉间同样嗅了嗅，有腐臭的味道。

“我哥哥说过山洞里有时会有瘴气，一定浓度下遇火能爆炸，”泉奈泄气地坐在地上，“反正我的火也……”

“你的火遁怎么了吗？”

“没什么，只是……很没用而已。”泉奈为难地笑笑——堂堂一介宇智波嫡系血脉，四个兄长都很厉害，轮到自己却弱到怎么也吹不出火球[3]，被其他家系的孩子一直嘲讽。

“你是说火焰形状吗，”扉间想起那束细长又美丽的光，是他见过得最好看的火遁炎束了。

“根本没法好好点燃东西，反而会烧出一块黑斑，算上这回，只成功过两次。”泉奈悲剧地回想起被其他同龄人嘲笑的情景。

“火焰集中在一点的能量更高，是你的火焰才比较厉害吧，”扉间感叹到，接着继续分析，“另外，就算不爆炸，能支持燃烧的氧气消耗光，也是很蠢的事情。”最终，他的手指停留在对方的脸上，上面粘稠的血粘着沙土。

“所以我们……就只能等待救援了吗。”

“原本是……这样的。”扉间蹭了蹭手指，结了几个手印，将查克拉凝聚在手心。

浑浊的空气和厚重的土石告诉他们事情可能比想象中的还要严重。

清凉的水润湿了泉奈的脸，水不断从对方手心里冒出，给予久违的舒爽。不断流出的水将泉奈脸上的沙土和眼角的血迹都冲刷得干干净净，最后，那只手迟疑地递到唇边，他立刻会意，张开双唇，由查克拉制造的水源源不断滋润着干裂的喉咙。

“……水遁吗……”

“原本山谷下应该有水，”扉间很沮丧，原本在水中注入查克拉是他的拿手好戏，“河水改道之后，不可能求救了。”

“……”泉奈终于明白对方敷衍的原因，愣住了。

阻绝阳光与空气的山洞，充满尸臭的空气，不时弥散出瘴气的石缝、无法求救的深度……都预示着同一个结局——

至少他们还能干净上路。

“你叫……什么名字？”扉间甩了甩手中的水珠，握住那双柔软的手。

那感觉很怪，似乎你知道对方在那里，但就是无法看见。

“……事到如今，你还关心这个干什么。”泉奈攥紧那双湿润的手，苦笑道。

“总会有办法的，我……不喜欢说大话，可恶，”扉间局促地乱晃，明明船到桥头自然直是兄长柱间的风格，“书上说，任何物质，只要火焰温度足够高，水流降温足够低，都可以裂解。你的火加上我的水，再硬的物质都会变成粉末，”扉间摸索着对方的手指向上比划着，“所以、所以有了你，我们一定能出去！”

泉奈的手拍在对方发烫的脸上。

“啊，脸红了。”

“谁让、谁让你的火焰……唔，”扉间的脸更烫了，声音像蚊子一样嗫嗫道，“出去后，不知道名字的话……”

“可是，如果说了自己是谁，”泉奈叹了口气，继续拍拍对方的脸，“说不定会被立刻杀掉。”

之前的百手战在让他们心有余悸：由于征战、杀人的任务这些仇恨连锁，有可能凭借一个姓氏或者名字就被寻仇诛杀。说出姓氏，即使是名字，他们也可能会像那些挑起仇恨之心的忍者一样。

更何况如果对方是羽衣或是宇智波[4]那就糟了。扉间是这么想的。

“我也很害怕，不过你可以叫我白毛，”千手扉间自以为想出一个折中的办法，满意地揉着对方凌乱的头发，“大家都这么叫。”

“……还真是有够普通。”泉奈不满地嘟囔了着，他当然不满意——这种没有辨识度的绰号要怎么才能认得出。泉奈知道自己现在还活着实属不易，若非当时对方出手相救，自己早已命丧黄泉。只是……若对方是漩涡或千手一族的话……

“什么？”

“我的名字等出去再告诉你好了，死白毛。”泉奈鼓着腮帮，朝着眼前黑暗的空气做了个鬼脸。

“那就这么说定了，等出去后，我也会告诉你我的，”扉间拍了拍身上的灰土，利落的摸索到墙壁边缘，大声回应道，“接下来，就是调查哪里比较薄，然后一口气击穿它！”

“你能爬上去吗？”泉奈茫然地循声问道。

“没问题，大哥教过我，说是用查克拉附着在脚底然后——哇！”

回应泉奈的是对方摔到地面的声音。

——看来，他们要重头练起了。

****

“到了吗？”泉奈仰头盯着黑暗中薄弱的微光，将双手卷成筒装，向上喊道。

“到了，但是——啊！”

费力到达顶部的千手小鬼刚刚站定，就因为脚底的查克拉维持不均匀突然滑脱，土块在周围零星滚落，紧接着一声闷响在泉奈身边响起。

“怎么样……你没事吧？”

“……可恶。”后者叹了口气。

“探测不到任何东西吗？”

扉间已经记不清试了多少次，脚上的草鞋磨烂后就用碎布条代替，顺着岩壁总算爬到顶部也总是莫名其妙摔下来。好在在这过程中，并不总是脸着地。

可岂止是任何东西，就连山洞的位置都难以确定，唯一能确认的是这个洞穴是垂直的。而洞穴中的空气愈稀薄，希望就愈发渺茫。

扉间心烦意乱地回忆着自己看过的书籍，但哪样都排不上用场。

“别勉强自己，”泉奈拉住对方安慰道，“你脚底的查克拉影子已经乱了。”

疲惫的二人既要适应完全黑暗的状况，也要忍受山洞中因饥饿和伤痛体温过低。底部的尸体残肢被泉奈小心推开腾出一块略微干燥的空地，两人相互挤坐在一起维持体温。

地底不时蔓延出难闻的气味，污浊的空气不时提醒他们黑暗中潜伏的危机。

“怎么可能不着急，家人会以为我们……”扉间想起那时对方口中喊出的名字，突然意识到那时候到底发生了什么。 “抱歉，我……”

“……没关系。”

“是……兄弟们吗？”

“……嗯。”泉奈的头又痛了起来，干脆抱住脑袋，可盘旋在脑海中的画面依然抹不掉。

宇智波的眼睛可以许愿，这是哥哥们每次在睡前的故事，除了大哥斑，其他几个哥哥热衷围在一起讨论、想象写轮眼的各种能力。而泉奈听腻了就会让斑讲个不一样的，比如和小伙伴哈希拉马一起环游世界。那情形仿若昨日，而在最后一刻，他的哥哥们被尾兽接连撕碎的记忆连同这些一道留存泉奈眼中，残酷的事实甚至连幻想哥哥们活着都不允许。

他将自己小心团起来，拼命咬着嘴唇，忍受着眼内的热流翻滚。

“……你又流血了。”扉间忍不住伸手搂过体温过低的孩子，用手抚过对方的面颊，和普通的泪水感觉并不相同，留在指尖的是温热粘稠、又带着腥气的液体。瓦间、板间、还有大哥柱间…… 扉间无法想像如果有一天看到自己的兄弟死在眼前到底是何感受。

“用水会……”泉奈将对方的手拉到眼上，感受对方手心涌出清凉的液体。

“会舒服吗？”

“嗯。”

扉间的水遁总是以补充对方的水分而告终，每当对方的舌头伸在他的手心里，心底就会翻弄出一阵奇怪的感觉。

“有那么好喝吗？”

“是甜的。”泉奈的情绪镇定了许多。

“有吗？”扉间狐疑地自己舔了舔，没什么味道。

“就是甜的，你太迟钝而已，”泉奈不假思索地说，“会水遁已经很厉害了，同龄人中很少有人会熟用‘术’。”

“我的水遁只是个半吊子啦半吊子，还不及你的火遁有威力，”扉间试图努力想出一些欢乐的事情，“等出去之后，我们一起去看海吧！”

“海？”

“嗯，大海和我见过的任何水都不一样，比任何‘水’都有力量——能驯服大海的忍者才是真正的水遁之神。”

“哦……听说哥哥们说海上的太阳特别大，比山里的还大，”泉奈找了一个舒服的姿势，枕着对方的胳膊，再一把将对方的手糊在自己眼上，“还有……”

对方手中的水会意似的慢慢涌出，在泉奈的眼皮上旋转。

原先对于水潮湿又冰冷的认知完全改观了，水令他的双眼不再疼痛，尽管心中仍然非常不安，沉溺在清凉之中的泉奈还是沉沉睡去。

直到对方手中的水不再旋转，水遁的主人也轻声打起了呼噜。

手心的水顺着小泉奈的脸颊滑落，伴着微红，在无人知晓的时候，坠入地面。

***

*[1]三丈，一亩：日本度量单位，1丈约等于3.03米，1亩约为100平米。

*[2]绕在腰间的绷带：现实中，忍者的兜当布特别长，通常从绕过肩膀，在紧急情况下可以当绷带或者绳索使用。这里小扉间的腰带有类似的作用，而火影世界由于有查克拉存在，像长兜当布这种装备几乎被不需要了。

*[3]为了配合泉奈的火焰专精特性，把他的火遁形态改了。以后会有详述。

*[4]这里需要稍微解释一下，这时对于千手氏族来说敌人是羽衣一族，宇智波一族还未正式参战，根据原作的剧情，宇智波一族正式参战应该是瓦间之死的时候。而宇智波作为能控制尾兽的瞳术大氏族，在火之地（我先这么擅自称呼了，当年还没火之国呢）这个区域内，一定也会接到处理尾兽的任务。实际上宇智波和漩涡作为同样对付尾兽的两个氏族来说，属于同行竞争关系。

宇智波作为大氏族千手族长不可能一点不知道，羽衣氏族处于敌对状态，且原作并未展开描述，所以佛间充满敌意的氏族在这个时间点上说不准是羽衣还是宇智波，于是本文处理的相对模糊了。


	4. 4、多重影分身术

4、多重影分身术

死神像秃鹫一样盘旋于黑暗之中，在暗处的角落盯着他们伺机而动。而宇智波一族的眼睛总是能穿透黑暗，察觉到对方。

地底缓慢溢出的瘴气、凌乱的查克拉、水遁、总是摔下去的白毛臭小鬼……幼小的宇智波总觉得还有什么没注意到，那种不自然的感觉仿佛留在视线的死角处，令人不安。

对了。

他在黑暗中突然睁开眼睛，想了想，从对方身边爬了出去。

而白毛小鬼头千手扉间是被落空的怀抱和头上不停震落的沙土唤醒的，有那么一刻，扉间发现那小子不在身边，惊慌失措地胡乱挥舞手臂。

“喂，臭小子，你……”

“我在上面！”泉奈闻声喊道，向上摸索着，“顶端是一整块岩石、啊——”

说着脚下土石突然松动，摔了下去。

来不及调整姿势的泉奈以为自己要脸着地的一瞬，闷声撞进对方的怀抱中。

“呃……白毛？”泉奈慌忙摸了摸四周，就被按了回去。

“别擅自行动啊，你又不像我们千……呃，不像我们那样抗摔禁打，”扉间一边呲牙咧嘴的抱怨着，一边将对方扶起，“还有，你的脚还是没好吧？”

说着摸了一把对方的脚踝，泉奈扯痛地抽搐了一下。

不得不承认感知型在这种屏蔽视线的困境里有特殊优势，泉奈看着淡绿色的查克拉光再次亮起，仅仅只到能看到对方眼睛的程度。

“我去确认了一下——不是你控制不好查克拉的缘故，是因为周围的岩壁非常容易松动，泥土的味道是新的，也没有虫或者蝙蝠，”泉奈沉吟道，“这里根本不是山洞，应该是山体异变留下的裂缝。”

“……我居然没有注意到。”

“有瘴气混淆，注意不到也在意料之中。只是，”泉奈有些沮丧，“我们两个即使上去也无法维持很久。”

“不稳定吗……”扉间叹了口气，抓着对方的手指指了指上面，“不过垂直的裂缝意味着最接近外界的地方是顶部。”

“最上面？”

“对，如果岩壁无法很好附着，让我想想看……”扉间抓着对方的手努力转动大脑，“你的火遁暂时排不上用场，我们都不会土遁，我的水遁么……”

“你也制造不出装满山洞的水吧，”泉奈摇了摇头，“虽然有水就能浮上去……”

“浮上去？”一瞬间，扉间想到了什么，把拳头在对方掌间一墩，“就是这个！水的特性，充满这里的时候，我们就可以浮起来！”

“可是……”

“装满的不一定必须是水，看好哦，”千手的小鬼兴奋地起身结了几个印，“——变化！”

“是……分身术？”泉奈认得这个效果，查克拉的人影在他眼中变成了两个。

“影分身术，把自己的查克拉均分开，因此分身也是实体，”扉间解释道，两个他前后拍了拍面前的孩子，“如果弄出来的数量足够多，就会像水一样占满整个空间——我们就能‘浮’上去了！”

“可是查克拉不够的话……”泉奈认真想了想，“你会被这个忍术切碎吧？”

“……哎？”

“你竟然没想过吗？”

“完全没有……我来试试。”

“笨蛋……”

“唔，试试看就知道了！”扉间答道，心里稍作衡量。

虽说有风险，不过千手一族的查克拉量一向很惊人。扉间并不像大哥柱间那样一次可以使几颗树苗拔地而起变成参天大树，但是把自己的查克拉切成几份还是没问题的——理论上……是这样。

总而言之，他一定要试试，尽早带对方从这里出去。

“变化！”

扉间结出十字印，一口气将查克拉提炼至最大，再切割成份。

“真的没问题吗？”

“没问题，你能看见我的查克拉现在分成几个人了？”

“四个。”

“那还早着呢，要分够填平这里的量。”

“可是……”

“变化！——这回几个了？”

“七个，有两个不成人形。”

“那两个是不合格的，”扉间得意地晃晃脑袋，摸到对方的脑袋使劲揉了揉头毛，“这个忍术可以起新名字了，比如……‘多个影分身’——”

“你想说‘多重’吧。”

“啊，就是这个——多重影分身之术！变化！——这回呢？”

“十个，有四个不合格。”

“还没完——变化！”

“七个，有一个不合格。”

“——变化！”

……

***

泉奈小心翼翼地将筋疲力尽昏厥过去的同伴抱起，尽量依偎成一个舒服的姿势，因氧气不足略有微喘的他将头靠在身后的岩壁上。

对方拼命想完成所谓‘多重影分身之术’的同时，泉奈在温习豪火球的结印，强迫自己的火性查克拉活络起来。

空间顶部的空气没有被污染，原本使用火遁也没有问题。他们也有讨论过用叠罗汉的方法解决影分身不足的困局，但几经试验，还没等到达最顶端就失败了。

已经数不清有多少次，在练习之中其中一人或干脆两人都失去意识也是常有的事情。

而最后一次努力，侥幸爬到顶部的他们，却被突然的崩塌无情击碎——他们知道，这个裂缝的崩溃在加速。

死亡的阴影融于黑暗将他们完全包围，但他们会像其他忍者一样，被埋于山底无人问津的狭缝中，死在这里。

千手扉间，指责过前辈们术式的不足，也发现过卷轴上理论的漏洞，他爱读书，脑子里装满千奇百怪的想法，如今，他想认输了。

扉间模糊的意识里全身心地想要立刻认输，仿佛认输的那一刻所有问题都会迎刃而解。

他身边的孩子动手结了发动火遁的手印，努力维持住火属性的查克拉在身体中循环，同时小心不造出任何火星。暖意沿着经脉缓缓透出，流淌着温暖他们冰凉而汗湿的身体。

“够了……你在浪费查克拉。”扉间强迫自己拉回意识，一只手按住对方的虎印[1]，打断循环。

“我没指望你能成功，白毛，”小泉奈脸上露出与年龄不相称的疲惫，笑了笑，“以这个洞里的体积，至少要分出数千个分身才够将我们送到最上面。作为小孩的我们根本做不到。”

“……”

“……我已经做好死的觉悟了。”

“……死，吗？”扉间凑到对方的脸前，苦恼看不到对方的脸。

“原本，我们都已经‘死’在这场灾难中了，不是吗，”泉奈苦涩地望着黑暗，“听哥哥们说我以前总是生病，原本家中就不指望我能活多久。”

“那还要带着你四处跑吗？”

“嗯，”泉奈心不在焉地答道，“家父只当我是……”

他只会被当做代价，听说宇智波一族的人会因亲近之人死去而得到强大的瞳力，所以父亲才会允许他跟在哥哥们的后面。虽然哥哥们都不这么想，但泉奈自懂事起就有所自觉了，他是被当做开启某个写轮眼的钥匙，只是那样而已。

“……是消耗品。”

战国时代，对于忍者来说，是一个就连小孩子都要上战场，不惜一切都要得到力量的时代。

扉间没有笑，也没有大惊小怪，带着孱弱的孩子做任务，必要时当做诱饵，这种事情太过常见，已经习惯了。

“你是说……我们都要死在这儿了。”扉间摸着对方的脸，慢慢说道。

“只是很抱歉，拖你下水了。”泉奈闭上眼睛，苦笑道，“你害怕吗？”

扉间努力瞪着对方，即使他们挨得那样近，能感受到对方面颊的余热，但扉间还是看不到对方的表情。

但他知道那个表情，扉间见过，在许许多多挣扎在不幸命运的同龄人身上见过。

他想起自己的兄长柱间，在那种级别的灾难中，也许会生还，也许已经和先头队伍一道死掉了。

幸亏板间和瓦间足够小，没跟过来送命。

“反正我家死了我一个也不要紧，老爹只会抱怨家门不幸而已，”扉间长吁一口气，略作思索，“要不，你做我新娘好了。”

“哈？”

“听说成为夫妻的话，伊邪纳岐和伊邪那美就会护送他们一直到极乐净土见到阎罗王，反正黄泉路上我们两个都没人陪，这样就算一起死掉也不会孤单了。”扉间满意地点点头，给自己的天才解决方法打了满分。

“你……确定这是一个故事里的人物？”泉奈翻了个白眼，他原以为对方是个聪明万分的臭小鬼，没想到是个不折不扣的大白痴。

“有什么关系嘛，反正都是死，我不嫌弃你丑还不行，”扉间不高兴地回嘴，甚至有些委屈对方打断了自己的人生计划，掰着对方的手指一一数落道，“原本啊，我想早点娶一个漂亮的老婆，要超级漂亮！要出身高贵！要精通忍术、体术、剑术、兵书、排兵布阵！还要有独一无二的能力，最好匹配我的忍术能一起出阵！一定是天下第一的聪明可爱！还有什么让我想想……”

“真不知廉耻，”泉奈听了稍作想象就头皮发麻，“再说哪里会有这种人啊……你见过吗？”

“没有。所以说，总不能相信什么‘六道轮回’之类的鬼扯——比如生命中会突然出现一个人，是上天恩赐的启示之类的，”顺便说，扉间及其不相信他兄长柱间讲的这个鬼理论，这概率太低了，简直和赌博一样，顺便说柱间和别人打赌就从没赢过，“虽然我相信有六道仙人，听说他发明了术，就是结印啊、查克拉啊、还有——”

“那叫‘忍宗’，”泉奈嫌弃万分，“你看的都是什么东西啊，就不能读点正经书吗？”

“……总看那些实在是太无聊了嘛，”扉间消沉地咕哝道，随后就被新的念头占满了，“我以后，要和六道仙人一样，成为超强的忍术发明家！”

千手扉间拉着对方的胳膊兴奋地比划着，第一次向别人袒露所谓理想。不过，这个时候年纪尚幼的他并不知道，自己今后一生所创造出的忍术，都与他身边的孩子有关。

“你这种人为什么要相信那些神神叨叨的事啊。”

“那你呢，你有想做的事情吗？”

“……唔……”泉奈努力思考着，被掩盖在四个能力超强的哥哥们后面的他似乎从未被他人重视过，加之同其他同龄的宇智波比无论能力还是发育都平淡无奇，没人会在意这件事。

“我讨厌战斗，”瘴气令他有些头晕，但还是不能阻挡他将这些说出来，“等我长大之后，我要变得更强，这样就能保护大家了。”

“大家约定不打就行了。”

“可是忍者氏族之间怎么都会有战争吧，你这个白痴，”泉奈叹了口气，“忍界和平的事情哪有那么容易？”

“嗯……能让忍者之间停战的人，就只有神明了。”

“你那是迷信啊。”

“我哥说抬头三尺有神明。”

“每天那么多愿望哪里顾得上你这小鬼，八百神明替你分担一个好了，迷信鬼。”泉奈笑了笑，“看着吧，总有一天我会变得超级厉害，然后——”

“——当我的新娘。”

“那当然不行，白痴白毛。”

“为什么？”

“你还没发现吗，”泉奈赌气把对方的手塞进自己两腿间，“我是男孩子！有鸡鸡的！”

“我知道啊，这没什么，我也有，”扉间无所畏惧，扯平似的拉过对方的手塞进自己的裤裆，“总不能指望事事完美啊！”

“可是结婚是为了生小孩的吧，都是男人怎么能生小孩。”

“这有什么好在意的啊，那就发明一种能生小孩的忍术好了。”

泉奈笑了笑，随即收起表情，“说不定我们……真的是仇家。”

“朋友、兄弟还是妻子都无所谓，只要能一直在一起就好了，”扉间静静地盯着眼前的黑暗，“我会发明忍术去见你，天涯海角都回去见你，就算我们都死了、我也会去见你，我觉得只要有你在，就没什么发明不出来的忍术。”

“自大狂白毛！”

“老古板装大人！”

尽管空气愈发沉闷，两个孩子在黑暗中还是因为这些狂想笑出了声。他们竭尽全力的笑着，掩盖已经透支体力的事实。

愈发虚弱的泉奈咳了几声，就被对方拉进怀中靠在一起。扉间伸手温柔地揉着对方的头发，拍掉对方头发间的碎石土渣。

他们都明白，这些虚幻的畅想都只是水镜花月，等待他们的是像钝刀一样在黑暗中反复刮擦的死亡之声。

从空洞的黑暗深处又传来一阵沉闷的声响，像是有什么东西爆炸，又像是有什么东西崩塌了。

泉奈的肩膀抖了一下，“白毛，你说，人死的时候……会痛吗？”

“冷静点，还不到想这个的时候，”扉间很少有烦躁的时刻，“想想，快，再想想……有什么我们没注意到的地方……一定还有……”

再次响起噗噗的闷响，又是闷在土石里的爆炸，扉间听到对方的呼吸更加急促，那孩子干脆一头栽进他的怀里险些倒下。

“喂！”

“……变浓了……”泉奈挣扎着稳住自己，冷汗开始从他的额头滴落。

瘴气变浓了，腥臭的气体将氧气挤走，狭小空间愈发的憋闷，在饥饿至死与窒息死亡之前，他们很可能会中毒而死。 

“瘴气么？距离上一次土里传来奇怪的声响有一段时间了，每次响动之后，瘴气才变浓的。”扉间强迫自己的大脑旋转起来。

“可地底本来就会有瘴气——”

“没错，但没法解释突然变浓，呃，”扉间突然僵住了，“尸体！尸体也会产生气体！”

“你说什么？”

“尸体三到四天之后，会膨胀到最大，有的还会因为瘴气爆炸呢，”扉间咬着嘴唇，“死去的忍者就在隔壁，如果他们身上有什么奇怪的术式之类的，有可能死了也会……爆炸。”

两样中其一，就是大危机；两样全中，而隔壁能爆炸的忍者不止一个的时候，就会变成另一场灾难。

这些道理泉奈都明白，然而此时此刻他的脑海里并不是这些，而是更加恐怖的景象。

隔壁的闷响一道接一道越来越快，似乎有什么接连爆炸，逐渐逼近。

“不可能啊，怎么会连续爆炸，那些忍者，我记得是来自不同氏族的忍者，大家怎么能约好一起自爆，”耳朵压在地面的扉间爬起来，分析道，“到底是哪里出了问题……”

“白毛，”一双手抓紧他的肩膀，打断思路——泉奈的指尖几乎在发抖，“你还记得……土龙吗？”

扉间倒抽了口气。

山体终于大片大片震落他们身边的石头，地面开始猛烈上下震颤起来！

“该死……我们得离开这儿了，总之先到上面去！”

*[1]虎印，即寅印。是火遁通用的印。而亥印是土遁忍术通用的印。火影世界里的五种属性的忍术有通用的结印规律。）

***

先以叠罗汉的形式最快到达一半深度的岩壁，再以最快速度攀爬至顶。

“用你的火遁，”扉间快速说道，尽量撑着对方稳定在岩壁上。

“可是火遁会消耗氧气……”

“只是早点死晚点死的区别罢了，加上我的水遁，裂解顶端的岩壁，”千手一族的小鬼坚定地说道，“趁瘴气还没追到这里，不管怎样都要试试！”

“那……你可要撑住啊。”泉奈尽可能快的结完豪火球的手印，将转为火性查克拉蓄积在口中，一鼓作气吹了出去——

“火遁！”

收缩成为炎束的火扑打在顶端的岩石上。泉奈拼尽全力吹着，火焰照出坑洞的全貌，从上面能看到两边不断剥落岩石的同时，地底开始塌陷。

火焰一灭，山洞瞬间陷入黑暗，而顶端被灼烧过的岩石散发着红色的光——在那之前，扉间已经结完水遁手印，等待对方的招数结束。

“水遁！”

水从他的手中喷涌而出，同样浇在红色发光的地方， 岩石迅速降温发出滋滋的声音，雾化的水汽弥散在周围。

而红色微光不见之时，又一束火焰打到相同的位置，只是这次，一阵剧烈抖动松动了脚下的岩石，泉奈尖叫一声险些滑落——

对方从旁一把抓住对方的小腿。

“绝对不能再掉下去了！”

“松手啊！死白毛，你也会摔下去！”泉奈在半空中晃来晃去。

“不要，绝对不要——”千手的白毛小鬼近乎尖叫着回应，“死也不要！！”

山体的震颤从开始就没有停下，仿佛有什么东西在地下深处搅动，扉间拼命抓着对方，但仍然不幸踩中脱落的碎石，一同滑了下去。

那一刻，仿佛世界静止了，凝固在空间之中的他们以缓慢地速度翻滚。

即使坠落，扉间下意识调整姿势作为缓冲，而如今这种束手待毙的局面下，变得毫无意义。

“你是个大笨蛋！！”

他听到男孩紧紧抱着在他怀中哭喊。

黑暗中，泪水飞溅到他的脸上，千手扉间第一次知道，有人会为他哭泣的眼泪如此温暖。

已经没有办法了吗？

连对方名字都不知道的他们，终于被黑暗追赶上，要以这种难堪的方式结束了吗？

父亲曾经说过爱之千手一族，千手一族的人的能力，会因爱着对方变得强大，在他看来却是骗小孩的说辞。

扉间的心里翻滚着热浪，愤怒与不甘充斥着他的内心——

传闻中爱之千手一族就只能到这种程度吗？

扉间抱紧对方，怀中那幼小的身躯里蕴藏着他所爱上的火，令他身心颤抖。他将双手绕过对方背后，结了十字印。

那一刻，他只想活下去，和他爱上的、保护的人，和那明亮的火焰一起活下去——

“多重影分身之术！”

一时间无数轻声嘭响，密集得像山间敲击无数碎石的流水，源源不断地在四周响起，那声音延绵不绝从上至下，甚至盖过山体崩落之声，将他们包围。

“……停住了？”泉奈一愣，从对方怀中钻出来，感受到对方的气息，“白毛，你的多重影分身术……成功了？”

不断冒出的影分身将他们向上顶起，重新挤到顶端。

“你比什么都重要！要相信自己，我们时间不多了，”扉间在一堆自己的影分身中抱住对方站定，“继续用火遁！！”

“好！”泉奈毫不含糊，快速结印。

如此反复用水火重复攻击顶部岩石的一点，有部分碎石开始剥落。

“氧气……”同等查克拉量的火遁开始变得有些暗淡，泉奈意识到了原因。

“石头松动了，继续！”扉间设法将水旋转起来，使得水柱射得更加有力，以配合对方的火遁。

“我们会死在这里…”泉奈因缺氧大口呼吸着，但并没有停止手中的结印。

“不会的，加油，你的火遁最强了！”

火焰继续在冷却的岩石上灼烧，但光量比刚才更加暗淡。

“……还是不行，可恶……” 泉奈干脆地说道，有些心灰意冷。哥哥们曾经教过，单位体积能支撑火焰燃烧的氧气减少，除非改变火焰本身，否则威力只会越来越弱。

破碎的石块砰砰坠落，伴随石头的下坠，以及从地底蔓延而上的瘴气，耳边接连不断地响起解除影分身的嘭嘭生。

“白毛？！”泉奈不安地挣扎了一下，就被对方拥住。

“别看下面，继续！”

“我可能，要试试别的，但是……”一想到有可能出错，泉奈全身都在发抖，他们的试错机会太少了，如果火遁不成功——

“我相信你，”扉间搂着对方的肩膀，在耳边坚定地说道，“别怕……如果我们死在这里……我会陪你一起上路，所以尽管尝试！”

扉间已经不害怕了，他相信对方的火，他打定主意无论如何都要同对方在一起，无论以什么身份，就算、就算对方是羽衣也好、宇智波也罢，况且这小子怎么可能是那个传说中神秘又凶残的宇智波。

等出去后，他会堂堂正正告诉对方自己的姓名，他，千手氏族族长的次子千手扉间，上有大条又天才的大哥，下有两个调皮捣蛋的弟弟，成天夹在严厉的父亲中间苦恼。

泉奈攥紧结印的手，不断揉入查克拉调整比例，延长提炼时间。

同外界的恶鬼传闻不同，宇智波一族一生只会爱上一个人，泉奈明白，在对方一次又一次抓住他的时候，已经填满了这个位置。

泉奈打定主意，即使是竞争任务的漩涡族，亦或是最为棘手的千手族，也不会动摇。再说，如此聪明敏锐、洞察一切的心细之人，才不会是暴躁野蛮又变态的千手。

他会告诉对方写轮眼的故事，也会告诉对方他是谁——他是宇智波泉奈，宇智波氏族族长的老幺，火遁的形状难看到被人嘲笑，以后还可能会因为死了四个哥哥传成不祥之兆。

如若以性命相救，宇智波必以死相报——他的命，已经是对方的了。

“火遁！！”

施放出火遁的一瞬，极亮的光芒刺到无法睁眼的程度，泉奈用尽全力灼烧到整个顶部的岩石全都发出赤红的光芒。

“好，该我上了——水遁！”扉间也不再有所保留，

水令岩石迅速冷却下来，岩石开始出现断裂的声音。

山体内部的爆炸开始新一轮震颤，他们周围岩壁的土石开始剥落。

他们必须在这里崩塌之前出去，泉奈竭尽一切将查克拉转化成火焰，那火焰一次次更明亮，顶部碎裂的石头也更多。

“……还不行，火遁！”

几乎到了喘不上气的程度，泉奈要赶在氧气烧光前拼死一搏，这是他们唯一的机会。

希望，这个曾经虚幻无边的词语，此时却像一颗宝石，在黑暗中折射出璀璨而夺目的光芒。在这个生死无运的时代，谁也不会在意两个孩子是否能活下去。宝石能拿来做什么，既无法换回食物也无法填饱胃袋，而现在，他们终于体会道，这颗珍贵的宝石究竟会有怎样的力量。

他们甚至没问对方是否有把握，石头艰难掉落，深埋在山体中的垂直空间，他们唯一的希望就是向上，再向上，从那幼小的身躯中迸发出全部能量，没有回头与后悔可言。

清新的空气随着石块的碎裂涌入，足量的氧气令火焰倍加明亮，最后奋勇一击，堵在他们头顶的巨石彻底炸开，露出缀满星星的天空。

但那只是一瞬间虚幻的希望。

对于两个查克拉即将见底的毛头小鬼来说，四周毫无立足之地，到了山穷水尽的地步，毫无办法的他们只是抓着虚幻的星空，随着岩石一同落入深渊。

泉奈看着对方的眼睛，满眼歉意。

“别放弃，现在不是放弃的时候！”扉间试图再发动一次多重影分身术，身体内的查克拉却连全部提炼都困难至极，眼看着他们将和石块坠入深渊，“可恶！!”

看着连接天空的洞口越来越小，泉奈的脑子也拼命旋转着，末了，在尘埃的崩溃中捕捉到一丝腥臭。

[……哥哥说过山洞里有时会有瘴气，一定浓度下遇火能爆炸。]

“瘴气……有了，”是时候证明地底的瘴气会不会爆炸了，“——火遁！”宇智波泉奈挣扎着将最后的火焰射向他们脚下的坑洞。

连成一丝极细的焰束在漆黑中微弱地闪了闪，先是沉寂，接着隆隆的翻滚之声带着不停爆炸的火浪从坑洞最下部翻滚而上。

扉间尽全力将水变形成盾状维持着形态不至使他们两个丧身火焰的同时，烈焰的热浪将他们弹了出去，在地面以上，终于得以看清全貌：所有山体崩塌形成的裂缝如今全部被地底翻滚的火焰巨龙瞬间冲破，而同时在火焰折磨之下的魔物土龙嘶吼着从裂缝中冒出数个头部，生于土石之中魔物之力使大地陷落。

“糟了，查克拉……”

维持不住水的形态，扉间的查克拉彻底用到了头。

火龙将挡在他们眼前的水盾牌轻松咬碎，在千钧一发之际，对方抓住对方的手猛地一抻，忽而眼前的景象变换，地面近在咫尺。

扉间终于知道当时自己是怎样得救——那是何等的速度！

泉奈拉着对方毫无自觉地向前，现在，只要他愿意，仿佛就能到达任何地方，到达目之所及的任何地方。

哥哥们说得对，宇智波一族的眼睛可以去许愿、可以实现任何愿望。

他现在的愿望是——

幼小的宇智波终于穿过火焰，查克拉将瞳孔中那抹亮红色消耗殆尽。

泉奈摔在地上，手中死死攥住对方的手。

“……唔！我尽力了——”

“不能松懈，起来！”双脚触地的一刹那，扉间一把撑起对方跑了起来——他们所在的地面随着烈焰的冲击正层层坍塌剥落。

即使没有查克拉，身体的感觉还在，对危险的预判催促扉间架起对方毫不犹豫地向前跑去。

这一次比他们经历过的所有都要难熬，没有忍术，没有查克拉，几乎耗尽的体力和垮塌的意志力分秒夺取着他们的身体。

的确如此，能够支持这副身躯向前的只有生的信念——

这次，

这次一定要……

一起活下去！

扉间抓紧旁边的孩子，拼尽全力向前方挪动，明明希望近在眼前，像是可以用手触摸到的距离，却如此遥远和漫长。

河水顺着重新下沉的裂谷改道而来，湍急地水流吞没地下的火焰，一举冲开碎石填平所有废墟向下游直冲而去。

脚下地面松动和龟裂的纹路催促他们向前跑、继续向前跑，逃离如此厄运，一直到双腿灌铅，麻木到跪倒在地向前爬行，膝盖传来尖锐疼痛之时，扉间这才发现地面的崩塌不知何时停止了。

身后湍急的水声预示着这场爆炸的结束。

扉间这才发现，他的手一直被对方攥着，即使两人此时全身狼狈，到处都是擦破的地方，即便这样也没有分开，他转身向后看去——两人的脚此时都耷拉在已经成为悬崖的峭壁上。 

待到两个脏兮兮的肉球缩回了脚，脚下的水声变得悦耳起来。

“赢了……”泉奈趴在地上累到一根手指都不想动。

“……我们逃出来了。”扉间四仰八叉地摊在地面，瞪着天上的月亮。天空挂着的弦月并不圆满，但足够照亮他们。

扉间突然大笑出声，跟着，另一边的泉奈也闷声笑了出来，像是完成了一件大事，毋须言语，他们还是紧紧抓着对方。

“你真的很强，”躺在地上喘着粗气的扉间恋恋不舍地松开对方的手，“你以后，一定能成为一个强大的忍者。”

“真的吗？”旁边的孩子闷声问。

“真的啦，还没人能做到和你一样的吧，”银发小鬼头高声盖过水声，“我们逃出来了，按照约定，你该告诉我你的名字了！”

“可是……”

“不管怎么说，我们都是朋友了，那个、告诉我好不好？我、我保证不会——”银发小鬼慌张地挥动双手。

“不做……别的了吗？”脸几乎埋在地面的泉奈扭过头长叹一声，“你不是说——”

“啊！我……你……”千手扉间，当他真正看见眼前全身浑身泥土黑乎乎的小鬼时，急躁之余，脸上莫名热了起来。

悬崖下，水流不再湍急，河水涨起，填平所有沟壑，仿佛什么都没发生一样恢复温顺。

果然，自称白毛的臭小鬼，不仅是白痴，还是万分害羞的那一型。

泉奈笑出了声，强行撑起身体，按住对方的拳头，“够了，我只说一遍，我叫——”

当他看清眼前的景象时，僵住了。


	5. 5、别离

5、别离

当泉奈看清眼前的景象时，僵住了。

也许是因为水声遮掩了脚步声，也许是因为山体接连异变引起忍者的注意，或许是因为对方是成年忍者的缘故……个中原因在泉奈反复咀嚼多年之后才明白，那只是命运无意间的作弄——一个微不足道、有关于他们之间故事的开端。

他们被数个高大的成年人影团团围住，成年忍者们发出的嘲讽透出阵阵寒意。

他身边的男孩松手的那一刻，便是他们别离之时。

仿佛一切都变得缓慢和朦胧——那孩子起身将他推到一边，挡住来自成年人的一击。

而泉奈只来得及伸出手，扑了空。

紧接着，那孩子口中喷出的鲜血飞溅到他的脸上，就连声音都来不及发出便摔下山崖。

“喂！还有一个！”

借着河水的的反光，那些成年人，不，成年忍者每一个人影的眼窝中都泛着血色。

宇智波的青年们嬉笑着准备将另一个脏兮兮的孩子也踢下去。

泉奈被那些的人踢弄着逼到悬崖边，他攥紧拳头愤怒地扬起脸直视那些血色的眼睛，摇晃着站了起来。

“哎……这不是……田岛家的孩子吗？”旁边的宇智波青年突然说道。

“羽琉[1]，你别认错了，田岛那几个崽子里除了斑，不是都死了吗？”

“听说还有一个小的没找到，好像叫……呃……”

“泉奈。”年幼的宇智波面无表情答道，“宇智波泉奈。”

“啊，对，是这个名字，”名叫羽琉的宇智波推搡了一把同僚，“别玩了，一个小鬼而已——呀，泉奈，跟上来把，我们在执行搜索任务，可以带你去找你父亲喔。”

那些人看上去准备回程，而浑身泥土、到处擦破的宇智波小鬼不得已，瘸着脚跟了上去。

“……不过只剩那一个还不开眼真是没面子——”

“……这是那个最小最弱的，没什么用——”

“……真的不处理掉他吗，万一说出去——”

“……如果族长知道我们刚才——”

宇智波的几个青年百般聊赖地背着小鬼头悄声商量，并时不时回头看着身后黑乎乎的孩子。

“你认识那个孩子吗，是一起的玩伴？”为首的宇智波青年雷[1]问道。

“对啊，叫什么名字，我们帮你去找找？刚才只是个误会啦，你看——”青年的同伴假声假气赔笑道。

“不认识，也不知道名字，”泉奈低下头，咽了口唾沫，“是个不知道从哪里跑来的……野孩子。”

泉奈咬着嘴唇，知道他们专门挑拣沿山崖裂谷边缘的小径的缘由。

“我，讨厌他。”

最讨厌了。

河水齐平了本该是悬崖的河岸，湍急的流水变得平静，再往前半里路，形成瀑布，水路一直通向下游，疾驰而去。

自称白毛的男孩的命运不言而喻，水从高处落下，拍打击碎在数个凸起的岩石上。

泉奈仿佛看到对方的身体被四分五裂顺水漂浮的光景，他的心同样顺水而下，一同碎裂开来。

穿过树林，他听到了久违的声音:即便隔着距离，斑嘶哑的哀求仍旧清晰。

“……可是只找到三具……父亲！泉奈还没有找到，请、请允许我去找！”

“斑！写轮眼才是最重要的，你这样算什么宇智波——为什么还没开眼！”

“父亲大人！求您……”

“兄弟们都死了，作为兄长没有写轮眼还有何颜面活着！”

“父亲……大人……”

泉奈拨开青年们，径直跑过去。

林地中，泉奈呆呆地看着跪在地上的斑，月光照亮那片空地，对方的头抵在草地上，眼眶中滴落的鲜血弄脏了膝盖前面的野草。

长兄斑的样子很悲惨。

哥哥们曾经告诉过他：只要心存希望，就能逃脱双眼的诅咒，那抹钻心腕骨的血红便永远无法降临。

泉奈从未见过那样软弱的兄长。

而那一天，泉奈也从未忘记，当他喊着对方，径自扑到对方怀中时，怀抱他的兄长、宇智波斑的哭声。

对于泉奈来说，唯一的兄长斑幸存了下来。

他突然理解哥哥们曾经告诉他所谓‘实现愿望’的说法。

写轮眼可以实现一个人的愿望，所付代价为倾其所有。

他失去了三个兄弟，他失去了最好的朋友。

泉奈张嘴想和哥哥斑说些什么，终于眼前一黑，晕了过去。

此时此刻他是安全的，倒在长兄的怀里安然入眠。虽然这时的小泉奈完全不知道日后他和他的哥哥斑将背负什么，他的命运又将如何。

只是那一刻，他短暂的童年结束了。

****

“扉间呦，”白衣老者用手附上他的额头，“对于那些身处痛苦而无法说出口的人，你要成为对方内心的大门。你有比任何人都敏锐的感知力，你要帮助他人，走出黑暗。”

“你是芦名爷爷吗？心的门，”银发男孩揉了揉眼睛，“那是什么？”

老者隐去，梦无作答。

千手族长家的老二被人从河里捞上来时只剩一口气，仗着自己家族血统的生命力，高烧三天三夜，几乎被放弃的档口睁开了眼睛。

“是……大哥？”银发男孩咕哝着摸了一把枕在床头的脑袋，对方抬起头一愣。

“扉间，你醒啦！”随后柱间地欢呼着抱住了他，鼻涕眼泪蹭了他满脸，“我还以为你要死了呜呜呜吓死我了……”

“我……”扉间看着周围，“发生什么了？我跟在后面看你们抓尾兽，然后发生了什么？”

“那是五天前的事情了，封印术被突然冒出的好几股忍者队伍打乱失败了，”柱间吸着鼻子，“在那之后你就下落不明了。”

“嗯……我不记得了。”银发男孩皱着眉头，自己被困在伸手不见五指的山洞中，还有个受伤的孩子，不太记得细节，他只记得对方的查克拉会放出一束亮到刺目的火焰。

“哎……我还等你说什么惊人的历险呢。”柱间瞬间低落下去。

“大概……也不是什么重要的事情，”千手扉间插着手臂想了一会儿，小大人似地点点头，“大哥你就别消沉了。”

“那……我给你讲讲我们对付尾兽的经历？”柱间瞬间凑上去，扬起嘴角。

他认得柱间这个笑容，内心大叫不好。

“这次遇到的九尾妖狐特——别厉害，芦名长老虽然用了封印术，可还是让它挣脱了，然后我们追着追着就碰到了相良的人，风魔的人，还有宇智波的人，还有好多好多别的族的忍者，大家打成一团，这时候，斑他现身了——”

“大哥，你停，我不听。”千手扉间双手捂住耳朵，他人生最痛苦的事情开始了——自从老哥有了臆想中的‘玩伴马达拉’之后，他生命中所有的睡前故事从六道仙人和神奇忍术变成了‘哥哥与马达拉[2]的大冒险’，就连收复怪兽这种故事也终于惨遭魔改。尽管柱间平日不敢在父亲或其他大人面前提及这些事情，可不代表他会在自家弟弟面前乖乖闭嘴。

“怎么了？”柱间四下观望，确定周围没人之后，夸张地挥舞着手臂，“斑他可厉害了，上去就拔出扇子——”

“哈西拉马你给我滚出去！”

五岁的千手扉间拿起装水的竹筒就朝着老哥的脸上招呼。

再加上无意注入水中的查克拉，自家大哥猝不及防被直接轰出门外。

用尽气力的银发孩子躺在榻榻米上用胳膊遮住双眼，努力抓住记忆中那束火焰的形状。

他被推下悬崖差点死掉，那另外的孩子怎么样了？

究竟是他的臆想、还是真的？

若是真的，这种兵荒马乱的年代，恐怕已经死了。

他可能再也见不到那个孩子了。

那声音仍然隐约徘徊在耳边。

[——你要忘了我吗。]

不会忘记的——

一生、都不会忘记。

泪水打湿了银发孩子的脸庞。

被泼水的柱间闻声冲进屋内就被自己弟弟扑个满怀，他从未见过自己早熟的弟弟扉间这幅模样。

银发的男孩躲进哥哥怀里哭了出来，哭得撕心裂肺。

那是任凭所有语言都无法形容出的感受，是任何物品都无法换回的一个重要的人。

兄弟，朋友，同伴，男孩在人生中还没来得及体味到这些词汇的含义，却明白这些都不足以形容心中撕裂的感觉，仿佛身体被生生撕扯开来，永无相见。

如同那束火焰一样，在记忆中迸发出一道耀眼的光芒，终结于黑暗。

*[1]雷与羽琉为动画tv558官方原创角色，在后面的作品注解中有详述。

*[2]这时的柱斑处于初遇的时间点，有互相知道对方名字。扉间与泉奈这时候还认为哥哥们口中的小伙伴是编造的。后面的作品注解中会有详述。


	6. 尾声

尾声

“泉奈，你好像对水遁的对手有执念啊。”仲[1]不高兴地磨着苦无，“本来是我的对手，人家挑衅几句你就冲上去了。”

“是对浅色头发有执念吧？”旁边的女孩小心擦拭比自己还要高的长太刀，“上次还有上上次，被泉奈捅伤的敌人都是浅色头发呢。”

“可旗木家大多数是银发啊，小孩子都是白毛，一群旗木白毛，又不是对白毛有兴趣，”仲反驳道，“不过无论如何，最后都会被大人们杀死嘞。”

“要说白毛的小孩，除了旗木一族没法计算，听说……志村族有六个，那个叫志村波的我揍过；山中家有两个，可白发的女孩子为什么要叫黑猪啊；千手族有一个半，猿飞族有九个，羽衣族我只见过两个——”女孩掰着指头数着。

“所以啦，根本跟白毛没关系啊，”仲不满地挥了挥手臂，“等等奈绪梨[1]，一个半是怎么回事？”

而族长幼子却仍旧瞪着苦无出神。

“……到底是白毛呢，还是水遁呢，仲，我们要不要来打个赌？”女孩见口中的主人公并未有所反应，转头问道，“泉奈，你怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”男孩眼中的伤感一闪而逝。

这是个连小孩子们都不得不上战场、学会吃饭时就懂得如何杀人的世界。

幼小的男孩举起铮亮的忍具看着上面的倒影，黑色的眼珠闪闪发亮。

他闭上眼睛，想起黑暗中清凉的甘冽，心口的微痛就会凝聚眼中。

“你们知道吗，有些忍者的水遁是甜的。”

泉奈微微睁开眼睛，看着苦无上倒映的一抹血红——他的写轮眼会闪现出奇怪的图案，一闪即逝。

这一切都是秘密。

“泉奈！”整装待发的宇智波少年笑盈盈地靠在兵器仓库门口，看上去精神无比。

“哥哥！”泉奈放下手中的活计跑到门口，紧紧抓住他的哥哥、宇智波斑的胳膊，“你又要出任务吗？”

***

千手本家，柱间未进门口就迫不及待喊了起来。

“啊，扉间，我已经拿到替安房守[2]送信的任务啦，”千手的少年信心满满，“瓦间、板间，你有什么想要的？”

名叫瓦间和板间的两个孩子欢呼着奔向门口抱住年长的大哥，依然在静养期的银发男孩微微睁开了眼睛。

“安房守的地盘，那不是……”扉间爬了起来。

***

“海边？！”泉奈的眼睛都睁大了，“我也想去！哥哥，这次带我去嘛！”

“这次不行，泉奈。你还太小了，下次有简单的任务再……”

斑局促地笑笑，但禁不住自家弟弟的撒娇，抱起小鬼头。

“哥——哥！我已经长大啦！”小泉奈赌气地插着双臂，将额头顶在对方的脑门上蹭来蹭去。

“拦截密信这种任务，如果对方是小孩子在做没问题，若是碰上成年忍者——”斑耐心地解释道。

“会很危险吗？”泉奈的眼睛瞪大了。

“所以这次火核和我一起去，我来望风。”

泉奈眨眨眼睛，“如果敌人是小孩子的话，应该不用杀人吧？”

“泉奈还是这么善良啊，”斑咧开了嘴，“难得去沿海，有想要的东西吗？”

小宇智波的眼神却移向别处，揣着自己的小心思敷衍地点了点头。

***

“日出。”银发的男孩突然说。

“板间要的螺壳、忍刀，瓦间想吃的螃蟹……啊，”八岁的柱间在二弟面前挥挥手，“你说什么，扉间？”

银发男孩才回过神，看着自己的哥哥，“我想要……”

***

“日出，想去看日出，”泉奈心虚地笑了笑，“哥哥替我去海边看日出好不好？”

“哥哥答应你，什么都可以，”斑掂了掂泉奈的屁股，笑盈盈地任对方胡乱揉弄自己的头发，“这次会有零花钱，贵重一点的也可以呦。”

***

“海边的日出，”银发男孩看着窗外，似乎在想着什么心事，“总觉得一定有什么重要的东西，在那里会找到答案。”

“扉间你要的还真是奇怪，”想着二弟的话还是那么难懂，柱间叹了口气，“非得到海边？”

***

“海边的话一定能碰到好事啦，哥哥。”泉奈笑看着自己的哥哥，双手合十，“已经是最贵重的东西了，去嘛去嘛。”

***

“好啦，扉间，梦什么的，我替你去就好啦！”

银发男孩看着兄长抿着嘴露出微笑。

到不如说是一个约定。

恐怕，是再也无法完成的约定。

送信的任务并不麻烦，算上折返的时间，约莫再过三日或四日，长兄柱间就会归来。

银发男孩经常抬头望着黎明前天空飘过的云朵，想象那是大海。

内心的角落里划过一丝疼痛，笔在卷轴上飞快地记下忍术的发动、气、查克拉混合比例、结印、效果、使用方式。

虽然字不甚好看，但这是千手扉间第一次记下自己发明的忍术。

也许这对成年忍者来说是再普通不过的忍术变式，而对于千手扉间，意义完全不同。

比分身术的功能要更实用、比影分身术的条件更苛刻。

是在绝死之地拯救同伴于水火之中的术。

——多重影分身之术。

晨光照在窗前的空地上，他的笔尖不由得顿在纸面，墨团洇湿纸面。

他多么希望能再次见到梦中的那束火焰，像花一样绚烂的火焰。

“扉间哥？”几只小手在他眼前晃来晃去。

“……瓦间？！”扉间从窗前回过神，看到屋内到处都是调皮的瓦间。

“看，你说的多重影分身术，我也学会了呦，”瓦间笑嘻嘻地嚷嚷道，“这样我也能接任务啦！——扉间哥，窗外的花有那么好看吗？”

“哎？”扉间这才注意到窗外。

凤仙花铺满了地面，在这个季节随处可见，像火焰一般星星点点洒满山坡，越过森林，铺展在水塘边孩子们的脚下。

花的种荚被孩子们碰到，爆开来散播种子。细微之处被宇智波的男孩看在眼里，他轻轻抖落脚背上的种子，集中精神结印，并且不再因自己的火遁与其他小伙伴不同而苦恼，口中吹出的细长火焰同伴们惊奇的注视下横穿湖面。

“啊！打到对面了！”女孩奈绪梨指着对面，“仲，你看泉奈的豪火球！”

“那是豪火‘线’吧， ”旁边的男孩臭屁地嫌弃道，“泉奈的火遁根本烧不——哇哇哇！”

名叫仲的男孩被突然降落的细碎火焰烧得跳了起来。

“是碎掉的豪火球，”另两个小宇智波幸灾乐祸地看着仲滚来滚去拍灭衣服上的火星，“泉奈，你又发明新的火遁了？”

“这招该叫什么啊？”

“这个么……因为是模仿凤仙花的种子，”名为泉奈的宇智波男孩盯着遍地如火的花朵，“所以叫凤仙火之术。”

而潜伏在心底的某个意识里，他总会想到，那个孩子如果还活着，会不会成为发明忍术的专家？

凤仙之种从荚子中爆裂开，几经周折，落入泥土——而那些小小的缠绕着纯真情愫的种子，在扎根伊始便开出灿烂的花朵，藏在内心深处小心守护着。

***

海面的天际泛着鱼肚白。

沙滩上，宇智波家的孩子一眼就辨认出那个熟悉的身影。

“诶，柱、柱间？”

而后者也呆住了，欣喜地大力挥手：

“斑！——斑！！！”

无人知晓之处，那把重要的钥匙，已经悄悄开启命运之门。

相同的晨光穿透树林氤氲的雾霭，倒映在宇智波男孩的眼里。泉奈不知道哥哥会不会有空去替他看海。

八百神明在上，如果能有一个听到声音，请——

瓜皮头的少年冲过来抱着对方甩了一大圈。

朝霞与海潮轰鸣着，但仍然盖不住他们的笑声。

爬上窗口的朝阳将扉间的眼睛衬得像宝石一样闪闪发亮。

如果对方还活着，如果对方还记得，那么他也一定会——

“好久不见啊，斑！”橘色的光芒染上了少年的笑脸。

“竟然在这里遇到、这是梦吧——这是梦吧，柱间！”被抱起的少年眼里透着耀眼亮光。

海边的日升绝美而壮丽，红日从海面完全跃出，迸发出强劲有力的生命之光。

一定会——

再见面吧。

（END）

*[1]仲与奈绪梨，动画tv558中的原创角色。在后面的作品注解中有详述。

*[2]安房守，类似官号称谓。虽然安房国在海边，但日本战国时期的真田安房守，顶着这个名号，却一辈子没见过海。因此本文安房守派出到安房国的任务雇佣了非家臣的忍者。另外真田安房守非常有名，真田家也是很有名的兄弟故事，战国无双的主角就是这家的，我看的是大河剧真田丸。最重要的是，他们家，眞田十勇士之首就是猿飞佐助233333

作者：

哎，什么朝阳满月全都留给哥哥们了，弟弟们都是半个月亮2333333333333

狗血到不忍直视。（抱头）

嗯，确实扉间和泉奈后面会再见面，这之后就都是互相殴打了→_→

作品注解稍后放出。


End file.
